Chicago House of Night
The Chicago House of Night is a House of Night located in Chicago, Illinois next to Grant Park. Currently, Kramisha is presumably in charge of the House of Night. Description The Chicago House of Night was described as a palace with thick, high marble walls, which have been heavily enforced with an otherworldly magick that draws strength from the night, the moon, and the Goddess. Neferet describes the House of Night as palatial. The picture of the Chicago House of Night in ''Neferet's Curse'' depicts that the House of Night has at least two ionic columns with marble stairs leading up to them, and statues of Nyx, her arms upraised holding a crescent moon, carved into the frieze. The House of Night is located near a train track and a black freight train with a red caboose passes the House of Night every day about the same time. The House of Night also has a sumptuous private infirmary with medical supplies and a bath. The bedchambers are beautiful and spacious with two beds each, desks, and a mirror. Like every other House of Night, there are a Media and Computer Center, and Nyx's Temple. The Media Center is always open and contains thousands of books. A card catalogue keeps record of every book in the Media Center. The Computer Center is state of the art with a 3-D studio and individual room monitors. The computers don't have passwords and filtering systems. Laptops are available for use on and off campus. The homerooms have cabinets for the students' personal belongings. The gardens in the House of Night had been created to be fully enjoyed only after the sun sets. Night blooming jasmine, moon flowers, evening primrose, and lilies open to the moon and release a fragrance that is sweet and satisfying, that stretches on for acres. Dozens of fountains and statuary are situated throughout the grounds, each of them illustrating a different version of the Goddess, Nyx. A willow tree curtains an area not far from a particularly beautiful marble statue of the Goddess, arms raised, lush body unashamedly naked. A carpet of moss sits under the willow tree. The House of Night and the grounds are surrounded by a white marble wall and wrought-iron gates. Students had access to a fleet of carriages and bicycles back in the nineteenth century. Like every other House of Night, cats roam freely around the campus. Before James Stark transferred to the Tulsa House of Night, Duchess roamed freely around the grounds and was integrated into the campus. History Known Students From the House of Night Series *Professor Penthesilea (presumably) *James Stark (formerly) *Neferet (formerly) From the Dragon's Oath Novella *Aurora (presumably) From the Neferet's Curse Novella *Neferet (formerly) *Unnamed fledglings From the House of Night Other World Series * Kacie Lockwood (formerly) Known Professors From the House of Night Series *Professor William Chidsey **Professor of Archery (presumably) **Mentor to James Stark From the Neferet's Curse Novella *Cordelia **High Priestess at the House of Night **Member of the Chicago House of Night Council **Mentor to Neferet (formerly) From the House of Night Other World Series *Stevie Rae Johnson (formerly) **High Priestess at the House of Night **Member of the Chicago House of Night Council *Unnamed High Priestesses *Kramisha **In charge of the House of Night **Prophetess *Lenobia **Temporary Equestrian Studies professor Trivia * In Untamed, Shekinah mentioned that she was making a private, unannounced visit to the Chicago House of Night before hearing of the deaths of Professor Patricia Nolan and Loren Blake at the Tulsa House of Night. * The House of Night had been trying to steal Erik Night from the Tulsa House of Night. * The Vampyre Games were held at the House of Night in 1833. * Zoey mentioned that the House of Night was having some growing pains. * Stevie Rae mentioned that a few human art students are currently taking classes at the House of Night. * Stevie Rae mentioned the House of Night is crazy busy and Kramisha won't get much rest. * Stevie Rae also mentioned the House of Night doesn't have an equestrian program. Category:Settings Category:Houses of Night